The Sinister Sub
Not for nothing is the British Empire considered one of the greatest naval powers in the world. Angered at losing their base, the Empire is about to strike back... Briefing Recommended Plane Either a good dogfighter like the Devastator or a heavy fighter/bomber like the Balmoral. You're fighting mainly enemy fighters, so you want something that can hold its own, particularly in the tight confines of the bay. Recommended Loadout Pack a single load of HE, and fill your other hardpoints with flak. Take explosive ammo on at least one gun, as well, in case your HE rockets don't get the job done. Walkthrough A cutscene plays of that halfway constructed Zep being loaded with TNT and dropped off into the water where it blows up mere seconds later. You’ll tell your crew to be alert and watch out for any attacks. Jack would hate ‘babysitting’ and Tex jokes about it. Sometime after the zep has been blown up and partially sunk into the sea the PANDORA will dock. You can skip this cutscene if you want to get into the action immediately. Fly out past the island and Nathan announces of 4 peacemakers of ‘British markings’. Jack will then exclaim, liking it. 3 Peacemakers and a Peacemaker ace (British Ace) thus appear, and a conversation with that Ace and Nathan begins. Nathan taunts that ace of authority to conquer Hawaii, which enrages her to get into combat. As of before, use your best guns and take the ace down first. Once she’s down take the rest of them out. Jazzy music plays once they’re all down. It may be cut off with a message from Jack saying about something in the water. You’re not sure what that is right now, so it’s labelled as an ‘Unknown???’. Fly out from the mouth of the bay and you'll see something in the water. Fly close to it and you see that it's a submarine, the H.M.S. BARRACUDA. Nathan tells the crew about it. The sub will eventually radio in and then say that it is there to get the base back. Nathan retorts, telling them as if they will fire a torpedo (not an aerial one) at the base. They think Nathan is serious and tell its fighters to launch. Nathan exclaims and calls out to the crew, that the sub has an internal hangar of sort. They will launch Peacemakers at you, and fortunately you can destroy them while they are trying to take off. Take them down if you want. On the sub there are two cannons. There’s an anti-aircraft cannon behind the sub’s control area, and one mounted on it. To make things easier while flying, you can take those down. While the sub launches its Peacemaker fighters, you can interrupt by destroying them while they attempt to take off. It still counts as a plane kill despite not in the air. Sometime while flying, Nathan states he has found a way to destroy that submarine, which is to fire at the mouth of the internal hangar; there’s bound to be something flammable in it. It’s somewhere at the lower front where the Peacemakers launch, your shots would be able to hit the inside where the planes take off, like setting off the hydrogen level in the hangar. Once all fighters and the sub is destroyed (they’ll radio saying that the sub is on fire and get everyone to abandon ship) the mission ends with Nathan congratulating the Fortune Hunters and predicting no more British will be coming. Yes, this is your last mission fighting the British themselves (but not the British gangs). Stunts Like the previous mission, fly under the zeppelin dock connector. If the cutscene is skipped, given the unfinished zep will be launched out leaving an empty space, although making the stunt easier to pull off, can be easily missed. Likewise, stick close enough to the cliff wall and zeppelin dock connector and the stunt should trigger. Else, wait for the PANDORA to dock and do the stunt. Logbook items *A picture of the Fortune Hunters with Sparks through a lifebuoy from the H.M.S. BARACCUDA. *Blueprints of the salvage lever crane that Sparks is insane over. Trivia *If your aim is accurate and quick, you can completely prevent any of the planes from taking off from the sub by shooting at the internal hangar as soon as it opens up to launch its fighters. If not you'll have to deal with 1 - 4 more Peacemakers depending how many are able to take off. *You can fly under and through the partially sunken British Zep. It's difficult but possible and feels pretty impressive, although it doesn't count as a stunt. Extra remaining intact engines can be blown as well. *Although the British threaten to fire a torpedo at the base, nothing will be done even after a long period of idling. The submarine is also dead in the water being stationary, making it a very easy target. *This mission is also the first mission where you do not dock. The mission just ends after some time of destroying the submarine. As such, you must plan whatever you want to do before the mission is over. Recommended for this mission you can take out all of the sub’s fighters and then do whatever you want before finishing the sub off. Sinister Sub Sinister Sub